An ability to identify a path or route through which network traffic flows may be helpful in modifying, debugging, and/or configuring networks. Typically, to identify a path/route, a network administrator or a user may send test packets from one device toward a target device. By examining reply packets from the network, the network administrator or the user may determine the path/route via which packets have reached the target device.